HDB Drabbles
by despereux
Summary: Fluffy drabbles involving Hermione, Draco, and Blaise - my favourite trio! Rated M just in case.
1. Sick

Hermione was ill. Ill being the operative word, as in Hermione's eyes she was suffering through no more than the average muggle cold, whereas in the eyes of her two overly attentive lovers she was on her death bed. Struggling to hold in a raspy cough, Hermione choked, the strangled noise awaking said lovers as they simultaneously awoke. In any other scenario Hermione would have been glad to garner such quick attention from her boys within seconds of them waking up in lieu of the usual fifteen minutes it took them to come to consciousness, however now was not one of those times.

_Drat...and here I was thinking that they'd finally fallen asleep and stopped worrying!_ Hermione grumped, and shifted uncomfortably as she felt smooth fingers brush back her bangs, reaching for her forehead.

"Blaise I'm fine!" she retorted, though quickly leaned forward, pressing her fist to her mouth as she coughed deeply, a sickly wheeze following closely after as she attempted to breathe. Raising a skeptic brow, the sun kissed Italian ignored Hermione's pleas and instead placed the back of his hand lightly upon her forehead.

"Good grief Bella, you're burning up!" He exclaimed as a pair of icy grey optics locked onto Hermione's flushed face.

"Mione you said that you were o-kay" an anxious voice snarled, as the platinum blonde curled around her, tensing as his calves came into contact with her icy toes. "Jesus Mione your body is colder than the great lake in January! That's it we're going to St. Mungo's-"

"-No!" Hermione interjected, shifting uncomfortably as she eyed her fair haired lover. "It's a cold; I used to get them all the time back home. It's very common for muggles to get ill like this and..."

"And what Hermione?" Draco sneered, tugging her frigid body closer to his and firmly sandwiching her between himself and Italian lover in a vain attempt to heat her chilled flesh.

"And...You're overreacting!" Hermione squeaked, sniffling as she burrowed closely into the warmth of Blaise's chest, ignoring the way he too shivered upon contact with her chilled body.

"Overreacting! Overreacting?" Draco hissed, looking to Blaise for moral support before rounding on his stubborn witch. "Hermione /you/ were the one who nearly passed out during your run today, /you/ were the one who refused to eat dinner with Blaise's family and I tonight because the food upset your stomach, and /you/ are the one who is now in the process of coughing up a lung and giving Blaise and I hypothermia from your touch. Explain to me how our concern is an overreaction!"

Wary of her lover's temper, Hermione sent a pleading look up at Blaise before rolling onto her stomach and burrowing her face in a pillow, her body raked with wheezy coughs once again. "Draco I'm just a little sick. Trust me, it could be worse," she reasoned, noting that her lover wasn't convinced. Turning back to the pillow, Hermione released a low groan, submitting once again to another violent coughing fit.

"I...I.." at a loss for words, Draco sent a helpless glance over to Blaise, who had proceeded to slowly stroke Hermione's bare back, tracing gentle patterns into her skin with his index finger as she fought for control over her breathing. How could he be so calm? Shaking with barely controlled fear, Draco stilled as he felt Blaise's hand on his shoulder. Gazing down at his two lovers, Draco paused as he noted that Hermione's coughing had ceased, and she was now on the verge of once again falling asleep.

"She said that sleep will help her love, don't worry about her. Hermione is a smart witch, she would know if it was serious enough to go to St. Mungo's Blaise murmured, stroking her wavy hair gingerly. "I just wish that I knew more about muggle sicknesses. This 'cold' of hers is frustrating," he sighed, gently lacing his fingers with those of his blonde lover, sensing his unease.

"I know I just...she plays hero too much you know. Always doing stuff for us and others and never asking things in return. It's my fault she's like this...I begged her to come to my quiditch match the other day even though the weather was dreadful, she came straight from work and wasn't wearing enough warm clothing and-"

"-Draco she also forgot to close the window the other afternoon when she fell asleep. The cold from outside could have easily sickened her as well," Blaise reasoned.

"Remind me to spell bound all the windows shut," Draco growled, running a fingertip over his princess' flushed cheek. How her face managed to be so warm while her body was chilled was a mystery to Draco, however he was determined to make her as comfortable as possible. Seeing his Hermione, so strong and fiery, reduced to a simpering sickly mess upset him on many levels. It was a well known fact that Draco's parents had not been the most loving people, and in response, Draco too was extremely protective of his emotions. However, the two figures beside him evaded his guarded facade, and managed to weave themselves so tightly into his heart that it was painful to see either of them hurt. Curling tighter against Hermione, Draco brushed back her hair and pressed a chaste kiss to her burning cheek.

"She'll be okay Draco," Blaise crooned, half asleep himself as he burrowed further into his pillow, Hermione's fragrant hair a reassuring comfort as he snuggled into her neck.

"She better be," Draco growled, pulling the cream coloured duvet closer around their bodies. "Because if she's not better by tomorrow I'm stunning her myself and hauling her to St. Mungo's myself. Chivalry be damned."

Smiling secretly into her pillow, Hermione released a wheezy sigh as she curled into the body heat of her two lovers. If Draco was reacting this badly to her cold, he would have an outright fit when she began having morning sickness...


	2. Accident

So it looks like I definitely have a fetish for the whole 'Damsel in Distress' theme, and unfortunately Hermione is the victim of circumstance. Thankfully she has two attentive Slytherin Princes to save here though!

Here's a second drabble! Again, University is over for the year and I'm getting lazy with my grammar so please try your best to overlook any errors I may make. Like I said, I'm lazy, it's my summer, I'm just leisurely throwing down words : )

Rated M once again just in case and for legal purposes I have absolutely NO claim to the Harry Potter franchise.

1-2-3

A pretty pink flush staining her cheeks, Hermione laughed, hands clutching the broom tightly beneath her as she watched her two friends zoom past her once again at a simply delirious speed. The day had begun normal enough, with Hermione silently slipping out of the prefects dorms and allowing her two entwined lovers to remain asleep. Just how she managed to slither through their twisted tangle of limbs without waking them was beyond her; however, it gave her a silent thrill each time knowing that she was able to best her domineering lovers who would rather her stay confined to their bed every day.

Tossing back her rebellious hair in an agitated manner, Hermione gazed on fondly at her fellow Gryffindor companions as they once again lapped the quiditch pitch in a frenzied haze – both determined to be the last one airborne.

"Getting tired yet Weasley!"

"Never Harry! You may have the firebolt but I've got the skill!"

Grinning at their competitive antics, Hermione watched in awe as they continued on at an even faster speed and felt a surge of guilt wash over her.

They still didn't know.

It wasn't as if Hermione had gone public with her very unorthodox relationship with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, however keeping such a secret from her two best companions was beginning to weigh down upon her.

_"You know we can't let her tell!" Draco hissed silently to Blaise, unaware of another set of ears overhearing their conversation. "I mean I know those idiots are her best friends but do you actually think that they would allow this? They likely wouldn't have a problem with you Blaise, but me? I'm the self righteous prick who made enemies with Pothead on the first day and after everything I've put both them and 'Mione through? No...I love Hermione too much. Those bastards would probably make her choose between them or us and that scares me Blaise...it really does..."_

_Covering her mouth with a slender hand, Hermione slunked further away from the bathroom door, ignoring Blaise's muffled response as he attempted to soothe his fair haired lover. As much as Hermione longed to reveal her secret life to Harry and Ron, her lover had a point. Harry saw Draco as a monster and no better than your average death eater – Ron was very much the same. The fact that Draco and Blaise accepted them as her friends and did little to put strain on their relationship was a godsend, and while Hermione appreciated their graciousness, she doubted that Harry and Ron would reciprocate..._

So caught up in her thoughts regarding her lovers and best mates, Hermione had failed to notice the wayward bludger until it was too late. Unknown to Hermione, the Slytherin quiditch team had arrived early for their practice. While most of the team was still in the dressing rooms, a few eager second years had already assembled on the pitch and had begun releasing various equipment onto the pitch, including the bludgers. Releasing a strangled yelp as the bludger cracked against her knee, Hermione's vision swam as she saw stars. Falling from her broom on impact, Hermione vaguely thought to grab her wand, to call for Harry, to do something, but before she could even open her mouth, she collided roughly with the ground.

"Hermione! Oh god! Hermione!" frantic, Harry touched down not milliseconds after her fall, cursing himself for not having kept a better eye on her. "Hermione?" turning her head, Harry gently patted her face, noting her laboured breathing as she had evidently been winded from her fall. Eyes sweeping down to her knee where the skin had burst and blood had begun to seep through her jeans, Harry's eyes widened.

"Oi Pothead what did we tell you about practicing on our-Mione!" Stopping dead in his tracks as his stormy eyes locked onto Hermione's slumped form, the Slytherin quiditch captain felt his icy heart clench painfully. So caught up in his inner turmoil, Draco neglected to realize he had used his affectionate nickname for Hermione in lieu of the usual 'Granger' and failed to notice Harry and Ron's sceptical gazes. "What the hell Potter!" he snarled, brushing past Ron and shoving Harry aside to gaze worriedly at his disheveled lover. "What in Merlin's Beard happened!"

Surprised at Draco's seemingly genuine concern for Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged glances before resuming their own concerned states for her their friend. "What happened," Harry begun to explain, pointing wildly at Draco's quiditch team, "Was that **your** team released the quaffles and bludgers as soon as they arrived on the pitch without clearing out the rest of us who were using it for leisure!" Harry snapped.

"Yeah and a bludger just hit Hermione! Out of nowhere! As hard as we tried we couldn't get to her in time!" Ron shouted, sending a glare towards the Slytherin second years who stood sheepishly by the side of the pitch.

"My Slytherins' fault was it?" Draco asked softly, eyes glinting dangerously as he hoisted Hermione's groaning form up into his arms, wary of her battered knee. "Gentlemen," he addressed Harry and Ron softly, "How fucking high up in the air was she?" Noting their clueless expressions, Draco snarled once more, the feral beast within him raging as he eyed the two Gryffindorks. "And how many times has Hermione actually **been** on a broom!" he demanded, once again met with equally unsure gazes. "If you two **really** cared about her, you would have given her a fucking Shooting Star to practice! Not tossed her on a Comet!" He growled, abruptly turning on his heel. Instantly remembering his cold hearted facade as he began to stride away from the two, Draco turned around. "You better not hope that this isn't serious Potter, I don't want this little mudblood giving Slytherin quiditch any trouble because of this," he shouted, cringing when he used the derogatory term and glad that Hermione was unconscious. "And you!" he snarled, looking back at his team, "I want twenty laps around the pitch for carelessness, even if she is a dirty Gryffindor we still need to play the game with integrity!" he bellowed before turning once more and sauntering towards the castle. Looking down at Hermione's bruised form, he grimaced, speeding up his pace.

_You are in such trouble princess..._

1-2-3

"What do you mean she wasn't on a Shooting Star! I've never actually seen her fly! Are those two trying to get her killed?" Blaise queried, his silky voice laced with venom. "I can't believe this...I just can't believe this," he muttered, quickly reverting to his native tongue as he murmured something fiery under his breath in Italian, brushing back Hermione's hair to gingerly brush the bruise on her cheek. Grimacing, Hermione blearily opened her eyes, quickly regretting the decision as twin sets of furious optics greeted her gaze.

"Nice of you to **finally** join us Bella," Blaise murmured sarcastically, grasping her hand and playing with her fingers nervously. "You have been sleeping for over three days," he informed her loftily, anger steadily rolling through his handsome frame.

"What were you thinking!?" Draco finished for him, his own eyes holding a hint of relief as he strode forward, gingerly laying beside her on the small hospital bed. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb Ass thought it was a good idea to pop you on a Comet instead of a Shooting Star and you agreed to it?" he questioned tauntingly, entwining his long fingers in her hair as Blaise proceeded to pull a chair closer to the bed, his lips finding the sensitive places on Hermione's neck as he began to liberally pepper it with kisses.

"I...I," stammering to find a good explanation, which was rather difficult when a pair of Italian lips were steadily teasing her nerves, Hermione took a deep gulp. "I wanted to be able to be like you," she whispered, innocently lifting her eyes to meet Draco's skeptical face. "Children use Shooting Stars Draco...I...I just wanted to experience what you do each time you soar around the pitch. Feel like I'm good at something other than books-"

"-Hermione," Draco interrupted smoothly, pressing a finger to her slightly chapped lips, "Shut up." Tilting her head back, Draco captured her lips in a possessive kiss, his tongue gaining dominance over her own as he intensified the kiss, only breaking it when he was certain that they both needed air.

Gasping for breath, Hermione's back arched as Blaise's teasing fingers slipped lower beneath her hospital gown to trace loving patterns against her flat stomach. "I'm really sorry!" She squeaked, noting that her lovers were not convinced.

"Hermione," Blaise purred, crawling his fingers up her body until their reached her neck, gingerly fingering her collar bones, "You don't know what sorry is." Smiling wickedly, he proceeded to once again attack her neck with gentle love bites.

"Indeed," Draco smirked, leaning down to brush her earlobe with his lips. "The only time you'll ever be on a broom again is with me behind you," he promised, scraping his tongue along the shell of her ear. "And hopefully you enjoying your last meander out of our bed this morning princess, because if you think we're ever letting you out of our sight again you're sorely mistaken."


	3. Sleep

She was asleep again.

While Blaise knew and acknowledged her heavy workload at the ministry, it was rare for Hermione to show or admit to fatigue. Now however, was a different story. Having walked into the Malfoy manor library intent on retrieving a new book for some light reading, he was shocked and mildly amused to find his beloved witch sleeping upon the library's swivel ladder. One foot dangling a few inches from the well polished library floor, her other was strewn through the open space in the ladder between the rungs, bent at the knee with her foot lightly pressed against the bookshelf before her. Arms crossed and resting on one of the rungs, one of her hands lay limply over the edge, fingers splayed as if holding a book. Upon further inspection of her position, Blaise grinned as he realized that the book which she had previously retrieved had fallen from her hand and had evidently dropped to the floor cover down, upon her submission to sleep.

"Bella you never cease to amaze..."

Cautiously walking around the ladder, so not to wake her, Blaise stood pressed against the bookshelf, gazing up at his dozing lover's face. While she was a few steps up the ladder, it was no challenge to Blaise's height, as he could see perfectly eye to eye with his witch, or rather, eye to eyelid in her sleeping state. Taking note of the dark circles beneath her eyes, Blaise's brows quickly furrowed together. As of late, it had been a commonality to find Hermione asleep in rather theatrical positions throughout the manor. From falling asleep in the bathtub to dozing while standing up at the kitchen counter, it had become a game for Draco and Blaise to see where their sleeping beauty would end up next. Taking stock of Hermione's fatigued form however, was slowly turning his amusement to anxiety.

While he and Draco were notorious for late night rompings, they always made sure that sleep was achieved – especially on nights where the trio had to work the following day. As far as he could remember, Hermione had not been particularly sleep deprived, and had always slept soundly sandwiched between her two lovers. While she had become rather fussy when it came to physical contact as of late, Draco had merely brushed it off as "her time of the month" upon Blaise's inquiry, and left it at that. With these puzzling thoughts in mind, Blaise merely shook his head and retreated from the bookshelf, walking around to gently pry his lover from the ladder.

A troubled groan escaping from Hermione's lips as she was shifted, she blearily opened her eyes, only to instantly shut them upon the onslaught of light from the library torches. Chuckling, Blaise hoisted her into his arms, noting how she cringed slightly at the jostling of her chest. Her chest; that was another thing. Not only had she been fussy and particular about intimate contact as of late in bed, but her chest in particular had become a danger zone – the slightest nibble or grope causing her to wince and shirk away. It had now been a couple of weeks and Blaise was beginning to miss his girls. Speaking of the girls, was it just him or had they gotten larger?

"Blaise?" squirming so that he would let her down, Hermione shivered as her stocking clad feet touched down upon the chilly cobbled floor of the library.

"Hermione." Blaise replied cordially, a spark of mischief within his eyes as he turned her around and planted a chaste kiss upon her lips. Long tapered fingers reaching up to massage the tension within Hermione's neck, they quickly relocated to the crown of her head, toying with the silk soft curls of his lovers head.

"Mmm..." leaning into his grasp, it was only when she realised that [b]the[/b] book was still laying cover down on the floor behind her. [b]The[/b] book that could easily give her away. Gracefully sliding her tongue along Blaise's bottom lip, she was amazed at how obediently he allowed her access to his mouth. Normally he enjoyed playing coy and making her beg for a proper kiss – unlike Draco, Blaise was far more patient with pleasure. Engaging in a sensual tango with his own tongue, Hermione cracked open an eye and smiled against his lips as she realized that Blaise was completely caught up in the passion.

[i]Deny a guy intimacy for a few days and he's putty...[/i] she mused and expertly flicked her wand into her hand from her back pocket. Focusing intently on a silent spell, she breathed a sigh of relief as the book vanished from the floor behind Blaise.

[i]I want them to find out, but not quite yet...[/i]

Pulling away from Blaise and breathing heavily, Hermione stifled yet another yawn, noting the unimpressed expression which flitted across Blaise's handsome features. "Bella why have you been so tired lately?" Blaise questioned, raising a hand to touch her forehead and frowning when it was met with cool skin. "You have no fever...is work at the ministry too hard on you? Is that why you've been so sensitive and fatigued?"

Resisting the urge to snort at his obliviousness, Hermione smiled innocently and perched forward up onto her tippy toes to land a swift kiss upon Blaise's cheek. "Just a little fatigued lately...it's a witch thing," she reasoned, and smiled when he enveloped her in a very warm and very muscular hug.

"In that case," he breathed, burying his face into her soft fragrant curls, "I suggest we take a nap together. I came in here to read, but a, how you call it? Snooze? With you is much more tempting mio amore." Placing his hand at the small of her back, Blaise guided them over to the chaise lounge, gently pushing Hermione onto the plush couch before curling behind her, wrapping a protective arm about her waist.

Content that neither of her lovers had discovered her secret, Hermione allowed herself to be coddled and cuddled by her Italian lover. Thankful that her belly hadn't yet begun to show, Hermione breathed deeply and relaxed into Blaise's arms. While pregnancy involving magic was difficult to begin with for muggleborns (purebloods always had it easier when carrying a magical child) Hermione had increased the difficulties tenfold due to a little 'side' research.

"Love you 'Mione."

"You too Blaise."

In an earlier discussion, Blaise and Draco had been adamant that should they ever conceive in the future that the biological father of the child was of no importance. However, being stubborn, Hermione took matters into her own hands and was now successfully halfway through altering the biological process. She only hoped that when their child was born that Draco and Blaise would be too overjoyed with its semblance to the two of them, to realize that it possessed little, if not no traits of her own.


End file.
